konoha School
by xx-gatita
Summary: un nuevo comienso..., personas que tú no conoces, pero que ellos si a tí...  realmente quien eres... NARUTO?
1. Chapter 1

**CONOCIENDONOS (POV. N.U.)**

Me levante muy temprano, lo cual me impresiono por lo que supe que ese día de seguro iba hacer difícil (si quieren llámenlo intuición), me dirigí a la ducha a tomar un baño rápido, más tarde me bañaría con más tiempo, luego bajé a desayunar, cuando llegue note que la mesa estaba vacía, aunque ya me había acostumbrado eso me hiso poner un poco nostálgico y triste (estoy casi seguro que sonreí de forma nostálgica al recordar la muerte de mis padres), de seguro se preguntan con quién vivo, pues vivo en la casa de mi abuelo (Jiraiya), él para de viaje para hacer sus investigaciones, él es un famoso novelista aunque realmente nunca me ha llamado la atención sus libros, siempre me aburren y el responde con un: "Eres menor por eso no sabes apreciar una bella obra de arte como lo es mi libro", aunque yo no conozca mucho de arte estoy seguro que no se le denomina así a un libro que habla sobre relaciones más allá de un simple beso, es por eso que tengo la costumbre de decirle viejo pervertido (o Ero-sennin). Cuando ya había terminado, deje las cosas limpias y me apresure en lavarme los dientes, Salí corriendo de mi casa y me pare una cuadra antes de llegar al colegio (mi abuelo me había dado un croquis exacto de cómo llegar porque la verdad soy muy despistado y me paro perdiendo), estaba a punto de llegar cuando la puerta se cerró en mi cara (literalmente).

– Kuso! – grite, era mi primer día de clase y llagaba tarde, pero como era nuevo estaba seguro que no iba a pasar nada por saltar una reja, además no había nadie mirándome así que tome impulso y salte – entre! – grite muy emocionado, pero antes de poder hacer algo, sentí una mano en mi espalda lo que me puso nervioso.

– Hey tú – me dijo un profesor (supuse que era eso por su forma de vestir) con una rara maca en la nariz, era más o menos alto y de cabello marrón.

– ¿Y-yo dattebayo? – pregunte un poco nervioso.

– Eres… – se acercó a mí – ¿nuevo?

– Sí – respondí sin más.

– Bueno, no veo que hayas roto una gran regla y tienes una excusa por ser nuevo – comenzó a decirme, aunque parecía más que estaba hablando consigo mismo – así que por esta vez no se lo diremos a la directora.

– Gracias dattebayo– le dije feliz

– ¿Sabes dónde te toca? – me preguntó de la nada

– ¿Qué cosa? – pregunte yo.

– Tu salón de clase – me respondió.

– La verdad es que no – le dije un poco apenado

– ¿Cómo te llamas? – me preguntó.

– Naruto…, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki – le dije sonriendo.

– ¿Eres hijo de kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze? – me preguntó.

– Sí – le dije sonriendo amargamente.

– Mis pésames – me dijo por el accidente de mis padres – fueron muy buenos y gracias a ellos yo estoy vivo.

– ¿Qué? – pregunte asombrado, no podía creer que había pasado algo como eso.

– Sí, ellos me salvaron de… – pero antes de que pudiera terminar, sonó el timbre, ante esto el sonrió – creo que otro día te lo contare, por ahora debemos de llevarte a tu salón, me supongo que tienes unos 16.

– Sí – le respondí.

– Entonces, ya sé cuál es tu salón – me dijo jalándome.

Caminamos por un rato, pero luego me hiso entrar a un salón donde la profesora estaba sentada sobre el pupitre, tenía el cabello sujetado por una coleta japonesa y estaba comiendo dangos.

– Anko… – dijo en profesor con una gotita estilo anime.

– Hola Iruka, ¿qué haces por aquí? – le pregunto como si nada mientras comía otro dango.

– Te traje a un alumno nuevo – le respondió.

– Bueno… – la profesora bajo del pupitre y de un grito todos se callaron – tenemos a un alumno nuevo, preséntate.

– Me llamo Naruto – mientras decía esto vi como las chicas hablaban entre ellas lo que me hiso ponerme un poco nervioso.

– Bueno siéntate por ahí – me dijo mientras ella se sentaba y seguía comiendo dangos (la verdad es que no sé de donde saco el resto). El único lugar vacío que había, era al costado de un chico de cabellos y ojos color azabache.

– ¿Puedo sentarme? – le pregunte, pero como él no me respondió, me senté sin más.

– ¿Quién te dio permiso de sentarte? – me pregunto aun sin desviar su vista de la ventana.

– Yo – le conteste, el muy bastardo parecía un rey.

– Párate y siéntate en otro lugar – me dijo cortante.

– No lo puedo hacer porque no hay asientos – le respondí.

– Pues siéntate en el piso – me contesto, pero esta vez me miro.

– Siéntate tú – le respondí.

– Eres muy valiente – me contesto sonriendo de lado – o un dobe que no sabe quién soy.

– Lo serás tú teme – le dije molesto.

– Uzuratonkashi – me dijo el volviendo a mirar por la ventana. Antes de que pudiera contestarle, la profesora se paró y nos hiso callar.

– Ustedes saben quién soy yo, pero para los que son nuevos – me dijo mirándome – me llamo Anko Mitarashi, soy su profesora de educación física o tortura como la quieran ver – y sin más que decir salió del salón y poco a poco este se fue vaciando.

– Muévete – me dijo el teme.

– No – le conteste.

– ¿Estas sordo?, la profesora ya debe de estar en el patio – me dijo este.

– No estoy sordo y se pide por favor dattebayo – le dije aguantándome las ganas de gritarle.

– Como sea, si no llegamos nos va a poner a correr – me respondió a lo que yo me pare.

– ¿Dónde queda? – le pregunte, la verdad es que no conocía ese lugar.

– Hmmm no sé – me dijo con sarcasmo mientras se dirigía a la puerta – vamos.

Cuando llegamos al patio nos dirigimos a los cambiadores – cámbiate rápido sino quieres dar 20 vueltas.

– Ya, ya – le conteste, me pareció un buen tío cuando te acostumbras a su forma estúpida de ser. Termine de cambiarme y salí, por lo visto él me espero.

– Bueno den 20 vueltas por el patio – dijo la profesora, cuando ya todos estábamos en el patio.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntaron todos al unísono.

– Para poner en forma al nuevo – respondió mientras me dirigía una sonrisa burlona. Luego de las veinte vueltas, la profesora nos puso en dos grupos: hombres jugando futbol y mujeres jugando vóley. Yo me quede sentado ya que estaba cansado y además, solo conocía al teme.

– Oye – me llamo un chico con cara de perro.

– ¿Qué? – le pregunte.

– Vamos a jugar futbol y necesitamos una persona más, ¿te apuntas? – me pregunto.

– Claro – le dije mientras me paraba.

– Por cierto, me llamo Kiba – me dijo extendiéndome la mano.

– Naruto – le conteste y le estreche la mano.

– Kiba apúrate – le grito un chico de cejas exuberantes.

– Ya voy – le respondió, cuando llegue él me los presento – este es nuestro equipo: Chouji es el portero – dijo señalando a un gordito que estaba comiendo papitas a la Barbie Qui – Shikamaru es primera defensa – dijo señalando a un chico que estaba bostezando (a hora que me acuerdo, cuando entre al salón él estaba dormido) – Shino es segunda defensa y medio campista – me dijo mientras miraba a un chico con atuendo muy misterioso – el de acá es Rock Lee, es nuestro delantero – esta vez señalo al chico con cejas exuberantes – yo soy medio campista y delantero.

– Yo juego de delantero – le respondí a lo que el sonrió.

– Esta bien, entonces a jugar – dijo y todos se pusieron en su lugar, antes de comenzar a jugar el me llamo a un lado – ten cuidado de Gaara – dijo señalando a un chico con un kanji de amor tatuado a su frente – no dejes que Neji te robe el balón – esta vez señalo a un chico de cabello negro y ojos color perla – esquiva a Sai – dijo señalo a un chico que se parecía al teme, pero tenía una sonrisa hipócrita – no dejes a Suigetsu con el balón – me mientras miraba disimulado a un chico de cabello blanco – y sobre todo no dejes que Sasuke obtenga la pelota – esta vez señalo al teme (ahora que me acuerdo gracias a él se cómo se llama el teme) – si lo logramos podríamos meter gol a Juugo, aunque es muy difícil hacerlo .

– No te preocupes, para el futbol soy muy bueno dattebayo – le dije emocionado.

El marcador iba muy igual 1-1, 3-4. Hasta el último que estábamos 5-5, todo estaba en el último gol pero antes de poder hacer algo la profesora nos mandó a cambiar. Cuando termine de cambiarme me dirigí al salón, pero antes de poder entrar sentí que alguien me jalaba.

– Dobe, no entres – me dijo Sasuke.

– ¿Por qué? – le pregunte sin tomar mucha importancia al insulto.

– Solo vámonos – me respondió, en ese momento sentí algo raro en…, bueno en todo mi cuerpo.

– ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte por fin cuando llegamos a la azotea.

– El profesor que nos toca es Orochimaru – contestó – es un pedófilo y eres nuevo así que es mejor que todavía no te traumes.

– ¿Traumarme? – pregunte.

– Me toco pasar por eso – me respondió – no pasó nada, pero desde ese día la mayoría de las personas me tiene miedo.

– ¿Y por qué no le dicen a la directora?

– Ya lo hemos echo, pero no había pruebas suficientes.

– ¿Qué fue lo que él te hiso?

– Él se quiso propasar conmigo, pero mi hermano me dijo que él era así; a mi hermano también le quiso hacer algo aunque jamás me lo dijo, el punto es que lo golpee y desde ese accidente la mayoría de los profesores mantiene su distancia, pero parece que Orochimaru no aprende su lección porque lo volvió a intentar, pero esta vez active el Sharingan.

– ¿Qué es eso?

– Es una técnica de familia.

– Sería muy divertido pelear contigo – le dije sonriendo.

– ¿Pelear conmigo?

– Si – le conteste riéndome.

– Dobe – me dijo mientras comenzaba a reír conmigo, en ese momento no sabía que era la única persona que había visto como el reía.

– Teme – le respondí y me tire al suelo, la verdad es que no había sol, pero el lugar estaba un poco caliente.

– ¿Por qué viniste a este colegio? – me preguntó de la nada.

– Por la muerte de mis padres – le respondí de forma triste.

– A ya veo.

– ¿Y tú por qué viniste?

– Mis padres quieren que siga el ejemplo y el camino de Itachi, mi hermano – me respondió muy serio, su mirada era fría.

– No puedes hacer eso, nadie tiene control sobre tu propia vida, así sean tus padres no puedes hacer algo que tu realmente no quieres.

– Hmp – me contesto mientras sonreía de lado a lo que yo me sonroje.

– ¿Ahora qué?

– Nada, solo hay que esperar a que acabe su clase.

– Que aburrido – le respondí mientras hacia un puchero, después de un rato decidí romper el silencio – ¿quieres jugar?

– No.

– Vamos, juega – le volví a insistir.

– No, no me gusta jugar.

– Eres muy aburrido.

– No lo soy.

– Si lo eres dattebayo.

– Cállate – me dijo cortante y mirándome como si me fuera a matar yo decidí hacerle caso, pero de un momento a otro me quede dormido. Había pasado mucho tiempo hasta que sentí que alguien me quería levantar.

– Levántate – me gritaba, la verdad es que me moría de sueño así que lo jale y lo abrace como si se tratase de una almohada.

– No soy tu almohada Uzuratonkashi – me grito.

– ¿Teme? – pregunte mientras abría mis ojos y lo soltaba.

– Quítate de mí – me volvió a gritar.

– ¿…? – no sabía a qué se refería así que cuando me levante note que estaba sobre él, no solo lo había jalado para abrasarlo sino que también me había echado sobre él, lo que me hiso sonrojarme a mas no poder.

– ¿Te puedes para o es qué te gusta estar así? – me pregunto con su tono burlón aunque note un ligero coqueteo en sus últimas palabras, pero no le tome mucha importancia.

– Claro que no – le grite mientras me paraba por completo.

– Hasta que te paras, sabes dobe los tontos pesan y mucho – me dijo mientras él se paraba y sacudía su ropa.

– Cállate dattebayo – le grite.

– Ya es la hora de salida me dijo como si nada.

– ¿Qué? – le pregunte asustado, no podía creerlo ese era mi primer día de clases.

– ¿Acaso es que realmente estas sordo? – me pregunto serio.

– Claro que no – le conteste – y como que ya es salida si solo he entrado a una clase.

– Te la pasaste durmiendo todo el día así que no te quejes, yo te intente levantar pero la verdad es que tienes el sueño muy pesado así que te deje y yo fui a las demás clases, subí para ver si seguías durmiendo y creo que acerté – me dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta – vámonos.

– ¿A dónde? – le pregunte.

– Tengo un partido y necesitamos a un jugador más ya que Suigetsu se va a ir por un problema.

– Ha… está bien – le dije y baje con él, cuando llegue al salón me dirigí a sacar mis cosas, pero me di cuenta de algo – ¿por qué no subiste tu maleta?

– No te importa – me dijo cortante.

– ¿Te quedaste dormido? – pregunte un poco burlón.

– No – me respondió mirando hacia otro lado, logre notar un ligero sonrojo.

– ¿Te quedaste cuidándome? – le pregunte muy curioso.

– Ni en tus sueños – dicho esto se fue sin más. Eso me dejo pensativo, intente seguirlo pero cuando salí él ya no estaba, por lo que opte por regresar a mi casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno si notan algun error por favor avísenme<strong>

** la verdad es que es la primera ves (creo que muchos se daran cuenta) **

**y quiero agradecer a Zaphyrla, gracias a ella pude saber como se sube :D gracias... XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**¿SENTIMIENTOS? (POV. S.U.)**

Desperté sin prisa, me cambie, peine y arregle para ir al colegio; aun recordaba lo de ayer, me quede con el dobe ese y ni siquiera me importo (la verdad no me importa mucho la razón del porqué actué así, pero de seguro Itachi se daría cuenta tarde o temprano.)

– Ottoto – me grito Itachi desde afuera de mi recamara.

– ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunte.

– Voy a trabajar te dejo las llaves en la mesa, cuídate mucho – sin nada más que decir, y sin recibir respuesta por parte mía, se fue. Lo único que hice fue suspirar, estaba solo otra vez, mis padres se habían peleado con mi hermano y este solo venía cuando no estaban (eso quiere decir que casi siempre estaba en mi casa.)

– Solo… – dije mientras bajaba las escaleras y veía la mesa con mi desayuno en ella – no tengo hambre – volví a mirar la comida y la cogí – pero… – comí un poco y el resto lo deje en el lavado. Salí de mi casa y me encamine al colegio, cuando iba a cruzar una equina me choqué con alguien.

– Ten cuidado – me dijo la persona con la que me había chocado, cuando enfoque mí vista en la persona, era nadie más ni nadie menos que el dobe, estaba semi sentado en el piso, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos… parecía una chica…

– Ten más cuidado tú – le respondí en mi estado ecuánime.

– Tú deberías de fijarte dattebayo – me grito parándose.

– ¿Por qué? – pregunte, una parte de mi lo ansiaba ver dese ayer (esto si me sorprendió, "Uchiha Sasuke jamás extrañaba a alguien") era difícil de creer (y asimilar para mi) pero en ese único día en que lo conocí, me hizo dudar de muchas cosas, empezando por mis sentimientos y mi forma de ser.

– Porque sí dattebayo – me respondió.

– Como digas – le conteste – vamos – le dije comenzando a caminar.

– No iré contigo – me dijo este.

– Como quieras – seguí con mi camino, pero al voltear lo vi tras mío – ¿no que no me ibas a seguir?

– ¡Por aquí es el camino más corto ttebayo! – me gritó mientras se ponía un poco rojo.

– Claro – le conteste para luego sonreír, estar con él no era tan malo como me lo había imaginado en un principio.

– Oye Sasuke – me dijo.

– ¿Qué? – me limite a preguntarle.

– ¿Quieres ir hoy día a mi casa? – está pregunta me impresiono, pero al ver la inocente cara de Naruto, supe que no se refería a nada de lo que estuve a punto de pensar.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque eres mi primer amigo y quería que conocieras a mi abuelo que regresa hoy – me contestó con la mirada perdida.

– Está bien.

– Gracias – me respondió sonriendo. Esa sonrisa era rara, me hacía sentir un calor inimaginable hasta el punto de sonrojarme.

– Como sea – le dije ladeando el rostro para que no se me viera el sonrojo. Cuando llegamos al colegio subimos a los salones, me senté en mi habitual sitio y Naruto, a un lado mío.

– ¡Hola! – gritó Kiba entrando al salón, era de esperar, él siempre llegaba a esta hora.

– Hola Kiba – saludo Naruto sonriendo, esa sonrisa… deseaba que fuera solo mía, pero eso sería algo muy egoísta de mi parte.

– Naruto ven, te quiero mostrar algo – le dijo Kiba jalándolo. No lo quería admitir pero me molesto en demasía lo que hizo. Me quede esperando hasta que "mis fans" (sí, mis fans… chicas que siempre me persiguen y si es que pueden, me roban hasta la ropa) llegaron.

– Sasuke de nueva estas solo me dijo la amiga de Karin, tenía el cabello morado y los ojos celestes.

– Sí – le conteste cortante, me molestaba siempre sus molestosos gritos (normalmente no le hubiera dirigido la palabra, pero como ya he dicho Naruto me pudo cambiar en un solo día.)

– Por primera vez me respondes, estoy tan emocionada – y sin más se sentó a mi costado votando la mochila de Naruto.

– Ten más cuidado – le dije serio.

– Ahhh, te preocupas por mí – me contestó sonriendo – entonces… Sasuke crees que hoy día me puedas acompañar a mi casa – se estaba acercando mucho – no hay nadie y estaremos los dos solos para…

– ¡Aléjate de él! – gritó Karin entrando – Sasuke es solo mío.

– … – sin decir nada me pare y salí del aula. Camine hasta llegar a la azotea, una vez estuve en está me senté en el piso, todo estaba tranquilo, no había nadie estaba solo…

– Sasuke – escuché que alguien me llamó, mi expresión no cambio, pero mi corazón estaba latiendo cada vez más rápido, sabía que era Naruto. Escuché la puerta abriéndose – ya lo sabía, estabas aquí – al momento de voltear recordé lo de Kiba y por primera vez sentí como un peso en mí – lo lamento – esto me impresiono, ¿me había leído la mente?

– ¿Por qué? – pregunté serio.

– Por dejarte solo – me respondió – ¿te molestaste?

– No – fue lo único que le respondí, me sorprendió el hecho de que se disculpara.

– Ok – y se sentó a mi lado – ¿a qué hora vendrás hoy día?

– No sé – le contesté.

– ¿Puedes ir saliendo del colegio? – me pregunto con ojitos de carnero degollado

– Claro – le contesté con mi sonrisa de lado era con la única persona que sonreía – regresemos, ya va a zona la campana – al bajar por las escaleras me encontré con Sakura.

– Hola Sasuke – me dijo cuándo me vio.

– Hola – le respondí, aunque le gustaba, ella no me acosaba.

– ¿Quién es? – me preguntó por Naruto.

– Nadie importante – le respondí al darme cuenta de su reacción, parecía que a Naruto le había gustado Sakura y eso me hizo enojar por un momento.

– ¿Cómo que nadie? – me pregunta este al darse cuenta de lo que dije – soy Naruto.

– Hola – le dijo antes de irse, después de que se fuera Naruto me gritó.

– ¡Como te atreviste a decir eso ttebayo! – me gritaba Naruto enojado – no debías de contestar así, pensara que soy un idiota.

– ¿Y no lo eres? – le pregunté burlón.

– No – y se fue adelantando. Al llegar a las escaleras, Naruto no sé fijo en el primer escalón y se resbaló, al momento de ver eso yo lo cogí del brazo, pero el peso me gano por lo que con todo y él me caí, al momento de llegar al piso, en un rápido movimiento cambie de lugar y yo recibí todo el impacto del golpe.

– ¡Ahhh…! – el grito de Naruto paró y yo sentí un golpe en el rostro. Al momento de abrir los ojos me topé con la vista de Naruto y en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que había pasado, yo y Naruto nos habíamos besado.

– Lo siento – gritó él parándose sonrojado – ¿teme?

– Do-dobe – dije tratando de respirar, el golpe fue más duro de lo que pensé… porque poco a poco todo se hizo negro.

Cuando desperté, sentí un peso sobre mí. Al abrir por completo los ojos, me di cuenta de que el dobe se había quedado dormido encima de mi estómago, y por alguna extraña razón, eso no me molestaba en lo absoluto – ¿Naruto?

– ¿Hmmm…? – me preguntó despertándose – Sasuke – me dijo sobándose con una de sus manos sus ojos, como para ver mejor. Eso se me hizo… tierno?

– Sí – le respondí.

– Estas bien – me abrazó de una – ¿no te lastimaste?

– No – le contesté devolviéndole el abrazo. Era verdad, ese sentimiento que crecía dentro de mí, ese nuevo sentimiento, era "Amor". Después de un tiempo, que para mí casi fue una eternidad, lo separé de mí – ¿qué haces aun acá?

– ¿No es obvio? – preguntó un tanto ofendido – esperándote.

– ¿Hum? – no entendí a lo que se refirió.

– Esperando a que despertaras, ttebayo – me respondió formando esa hermosa sonrisa.

– Gracias – en ese momento recordé lo de su abuelo – vamos.

– ¿A dónde? – preguntó inocentemente.

– A tu casa – le respondí con mi típica sonrisa.

– ¿No lo olvidaste? – está pregunta sonó más a una afirmación.

– No – le contesté parándome. Me fui a arreglar y terminando salimos de la enfermería, todo el camino hasta la puerta del colegio fue tranquilo. Al momento de salir del colegio me percaté de que ya estaba anocheciendo.

– Hace frío – dijo en un susurro Naruto, estaba abrasándose para así darse un poco de calor.

– … – no dije nada y me quité la chompa para luego ponérsela.

– ¿Eh? – me miró y luego a la chompa – Sasuke tú te vas a resfriar – intentó sacárselo.

– Déjalo – le aclaré mientras caminaba – no tengo frío – volteo a mirarlo – apúrate dobe, no tengo toda la noche.

– No me digas dobe ttebayo – comenzó a caminar.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Naruto, él me guio hasta la puerta principal y del tape que había en el lumbral, sacó una llave.

– Es un secreto teme – me dijo abriendo la puerta. Por dentro su casa parecía una mansión; de frente a la mano, derecha estaba la enorme sala donde estaba un señor de cabello blanco sentado leyendo una revista que parecía ser de "Playboy"

– ¡Ero-sennin! – gritó Naruto desde la entrada.

– Jajaja – el señor comenzó a reírse sin escuchar el grito de Naruto.

– A-bu-e-lo – deletreo con cizaña.

– ¡Que no estoy tan viejo! – gritó el señor.

– Oi, oi, mira él es Sasuke – dijo presentándome; yo hice una reverencia.

– Ho… un Uchiha – el señor comenzó a mirarme – espero que se te pegue aunque sea un poco de sus modales – terminó por formar una sonrisa.

– … – hizo un puchero por el regaño y el señor comenzó a reírse con ganas.

– Vamos a mi alcoba – me dijo para luego tomarme de la mano y dirigirme hasta el 2º piso, abrió la primera puerta a la izquierda y entramos a una enorme habitación adornada con posters, figuras de colección y sobre todo, un gran desorden – lo siento por el desorden.

– ¿Desorden? – pregunté al ver el lugar, parecía como si un huracán hubiese pasado por ese sitio.

– Oh, no te angusties – me dijo Naruto – vamos a ir a la sala de estar de mi cuarto.

– ¿Sala de estar? – le pregunte pues nunca había escuchado algo como eso.

– Sí, vamos – y me jaló. Ya se había hecho una costumbre tomarnos de las manos, por lo menos en estos dos últimos días. Llegamos a lo que parecía ser un armario con puertas grandes, entramos y me quede sorprendido con lo que vi. Tenía todo tipo de videojuegos, sus estantes estaban llenos de libros nuevos (supe que eran nuevos porque seguían con la bolsa de seguridad); también había un pequeño mini bar, que en vez de tener alcohol, tenía gaseosas y frituras – esta es mi sala de estar o sala de juegos.

– … – no podía decir nada, aunque había quedado verdaderamente sorprendido, no debía de decir nada.

– Si te molesta podemos estudiar en mi cuarto – esto lo dijo de una manera tan inocente, pero si lo interpretábamos: 2 hombres + 1 cuarto + nadie puede estorbar = imaginación volando.

– No gracias – fue lo que respondí.

– ¿Estas con fiebre? – me preguntó de una manera… muy seductora?. Se estaba acercando cada vez más – estas rojo, ¿te pasa algo?

– No – le contesté intentando alejarme, pero él se me acercaba más y más.

– ¿Qué tienes, ttebayo? – me preguntó preocupado.

– Nada – no podía continuar así; si se me acercaba un poco más, al diablo el honor… ahí mismo lo violaba.

– ¿En serio? – no aguante más, estaba muy cerca de mí… con esa cara de inocente. Lo cogí del brazo y de una lo tumbé al piso – ¿qué te pasa? – me preguntó avergonzándose. Dios se veía tan inocente y violable, no aguante más así que lo bese. El beso comenzó lento, pues Naruto se quedó sorprendido, pero rápidamente me abrí paso entre su boca y ahí comenzó el verdadero beso, nuestras lenguas peleaban por el control, la respiración agitada en el lugar, todo se ponía cada vez peor; pero algo malogro el momento… el oxígeno – ¿qué fue eso, ttebayo?

– ¿Qué crees que fue? – le pregunté serio, era demasiado dobe… pero así estaba bien, eso lo hacía ver muy inocente y tierno.

– Un beso – respondió volteando la mirada, cosa que me ofendió un poco.

– Sí – le respondí sencillamente, aún seguía encima de él.

– Pero… los amigos no se besan – seguía con el rostro ladeado – Jajaja – comenzó a reírse – creo que solo fue de casualidad – ¿casualidad?, estaba mal… casualidad lo que pasó en el colegio, ese beso fue adrede… apropósito.

– No fue casualidad, fue un beso y punto – le conteste con mi tono serio, pero mis palabras se escuchaban un poco dolidas.

– ¿Adrede? – preguntó un poco confundido.

– Si, lo fue – me paré dispuesto a salir del cuarto, pero una mano me detuvo y me jalo. Después de eso, volví a sentir esos cálidos labios; esta vez ellos comenzaron… claro que yo no me iba a quedar atrás, abracé a Naruto y lo pegue más a mi cuerpo; nos separábamos y volvíamos a juntarnos en una pelea conjugado con una danza… nuestros suspiros, nuestras respiraciones… sentimientos que por primera vez me permitía experimentar… pero todo lo bueno tiene su fin. En ese momento la puerta sonó y ambos nos separamos, de está entro el señor.

– Naruto necesito que compres algo por mí – dijo en tono de berrinche, ya sé de donde salió el dobe.

– No comprare otra de tus asquerosas revistas – contestó Naruto.

– Por favor, está será la última vez – seguía insistiendo como si fuese un niño.

– No, la última vez que fui a comprar, me tomaron por un pervertido – replicó un poco sonrojado. ¿Pervertido…? Eso era imposible, su cara es completamente de un dobe; de alguien que jamás haría ese tipo de cosas.

– ¿Puedes acompañar a Naruto a comprar mis revistas? – me preguntó sonriendo.

– Claro – le conteste serio.

– Bueno Naruto, ya saves cual quiero – dijo saliendo del cuarto.

– ¿Y la plata? – preguntó Naruto mientras me mataba con la mirada.

– ¡Corre por tu cuenta! – gritó desde abajo.

– ¡Esta vez me las pagaras dattebayo! – gritó bajando las escaleras y yo lo seguí de cerca. Pero, para cuando ambos bajamos, ya no había nadie.

– Hmmm – se me escapó una sonrisa. Mi típica sonrisa de lado.

– ¿De qué te ríes? – me preguntó haciendo un puchero.

– No te importa dobe – le contesté.

– Teme – me respondió.

– Uzuratonkashi – dije para volver a sonreír de lado. Después de eso salimos a comprar la revista.

– En verdad no quiero ir – se quejó Naruto.

– Es por tu abuelo – le dije.

– Aun así – me tomo de la mano – no sabes cuantas veces me ha hecho esto.

– … – solo lo vi e hice el agarre más fuerte. Llegamos a la tienda y yo tuve que comprar la revista, para mi suerte la persona que me atendió fue una señorita, que estaba más embobada en mí que en ver lo que metía a la bolsa; por otro lado, Naruto estaba afuera sentado esperándome.

– Vámonos – le dije una vez salí. El camino hasta su casa fue tranquilo y ya en su puerta ambos nos quedamos parados.

– Bueno… adiós – me dijo entrando a su casa, pero de una lo tomo del brazo.

– Adiós – le doy un corto beso y me dirijo a mi casa. Ya en ella entre de lo más normal y me dirigí a mi cuarto, pero antes de entrar Itachi apareció.

– ¿Qué hiciste ottoto? – me preguntó colocándose delante de mi puerta – te has demorado mucho.

– No te importa – le respondí empujándolo un poco y entrando a mi cuarto, pero antes de estar por completo adentro, agregué – estaba con un amigo – cerré mi puerta y comencé a desvestirme. Entre en la bañera y luego de a ver despejado mi mente y relajar mi cuerpo, me cambie de ropa para echarme y quedar profundamente dormido.

* * *

><p><strong>Después de mucho lo e continuado ^^<strong>

**Espero que les guste :3 **

**Disculpen la demora...**


End file.
